


Sibling Rivalry

by Paycheckgurl



Series: Torchwood Bingo 2020 Fics [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ianto’s goth phase, M/M, Or why you should never let your sister have your boyfriends email address, Post-Season/Series 02, Torchwood Bingo Fest, black mail, i will make Ianto’s goth phase a recognized associated tag or so help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paycheckgurl/pseuds/Paycheckgurl
Summary: “Ianto,” Jack called across the Hub “what exactly did you do to your sister that she emailed me pictures of you at the height of your goth phase? I mean I’m not complaining, I love the tight trousers but...”
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies & Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Bingo 2020 Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the “family” square on my bingo card. 
> 
> AU Rhiannon meets Jack and he becomes part of the family shenanigans.

“Ianto,” Jack called across the Hub “what exactly did you do to your sister that she emailed me pictures of you at the height of your goth phase? I mean I’m not complaining, I love the tight trousers but...” 

Gwen, who had been peering at the rift monitoring software raced across the hub. “Oh, I have to see this.” She had a glint of unholy glee in her eyes. 

Ianto weighed his options. Retcon. Retcon was an option. He could use Mainframe, access to Jack’s account and delete the incriminating photos before Gwen saw them. But, the damage was already done with Jack, who was clearly the target here.

He sighed deeply and realized he was being reactionary. The eye make up was a tad embarrassing, but he freely admitted to this phase in his life. Not worth being pressed about, right? Slowly, he made his way over to where Gwen and Jack were huddled over Jack’s PDA. Gwen was laughing like a loon, and Jack was clearly enjoying this too much. 

“Are you wearing fangs in this one?” Asked Gwen. 

“The little skull bracelet is a nice touch,” put in Jack. 

“The fangs were part of a Halloween costume!” He exclaimed , just a little more indignantly than he’d intended. 

“Really?” Said Jack. “Couldn’t tell.” 

Great, he was not going to hear the end of this for the rest day. 

“Oh wait,” said Jack. He opened a file. “She sent more. Are these baby pictures? Awww is that you in the bath tub?!” 

Ianto, in a move of complete insubordination, snatched the device from Jack. 

“Oh come on Ianto,” said Jack. “They’re just naked pictures. It’s not like I haven’t seen you without your clothes on before.”

Gwen giggled, and then bit her lip. She looked like she was trying to decide between reminding them (again) to keep their sex life out the hub, or continuing to enjoy the tournament Ianto was feeling. She was getting decaf tomorrow if she kept this up. They both were. Served them right. 

“No seriously though, what’d you do to Rhiannon that she’s unleashing the blackmail files?” Asked Jack. 

“Nothing. I just turned down babysitting last week because of that mission with the dead Slitheen. She threatened to do this last time I had to bail out on her and…I really didn’t think she’d actually follow through.” 

The PDA pinged again. Ianto quickly deleted the email. A brief look at the subject line was “Crying on Father Christmas’ Lap”. He shuddered. 

“Passive aggressiveness is a hereditary trait, who knew,” said Gwen. 

Yep. Decaf. 

And if the last set of pictures suddenly found their way out of the recycle bin file, Jack had a lovely night of sleeping alone on the sofa to look forward to. 

“Actually Gwen,” put in Jack “I would classify this as just outright aggressive.” 

Ianto rolled his eyes. 

“You know,” said Jack, as he grabbed the PDA back from Ianto, “there’s a simple solution here. The rift is predicted to be pretty quiet on Saturday. Just offer to babysit then to make up for it.” 

“The only problem with that is then I actually have to babysit…” he murmured. 

Jack laughed a bit. “I could always help. The kids love me.” 

Well, that was certainly true. Uncle Jack (Ianto wasn’t quite sure when Jack graduated to Uncle, but that was his title now) was the Fun Uncle. But also the one that blatantly ignored Rhi’s strict “food is in the containers, and no sweets” instructions; he was know to order take away pizza and unleash holy hell on her kitchen to make the kids chocolate chip biscuits from scratch. And when they were returned to Rhi on a sugar high he was the one that got the blame. Still...it was better than babysitting solo and fumbling through the fact he was quite possibly the worst at trying to relate to his niece and nephew in every possible way. 

“Fine, I’ll shoot her a text and tell her to clear Saturday. Maybe then she’ll stop already.” 

Jack clapped his hands together. “Alright, now come on you two. Conference room.”

There was really no point in having a briefing in the conference room, when they could have just as easily had one where they were standing, but Ianto and Gwen followed anyway. At this point they were both used to Jack’s sometimes unnecessary routines. 

Jack brought up the projector screen. Ianto’s eyes went wide open in horror as he realized what was on it. A new file labeled “year four school play” that must have been emailed over after Jack grabbed the PDA back. On the screen a wee Ianto who hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet was dressed as a tree haphazardly put together with construction paper, and looking like he was very much not enjoying a second of it. 

“Have fun on the bloody sofa tonight, Jack.” Ianto skulked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ianto’s goth phase is canon per the audio Dinner and Show. 
> 
> I imagine his sofa threat lasts roughly an hour before he realizes he also inadvertently denied himself cuddles and sex.


End file.
